Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a technique for forming a multicolored image.
Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an image forming apparatus which includes an LED line head having a plurality of LED array chips mounted thereon and which is capable of changing a time point of writing of at least one of the LED array chips to seemingly reduce a positional difference between the LED array chips in a sub-scanning direction.